Secrets of the Past
by Shidou Hikaru
Summary: The cont. of The Mirror of Eagle Vision. Hikaru is marrying Eagle and Lantis (For those who didn't get the hints). But before they can say I do they have to fight another enemy. But this enemy is someone from the past and he will use his power to stop the
1. Where is Hikaru?

  
Chapter 1: Where is Hikaru?  
  
Umi. Fuu, Caldina, and Presea all stood in silence. The room was empty. The four  
slowly walked into the room. "Do you think Hikaru got nervous and ran out?" said Umi.  
"If I done all that decorating for nothing I'm going to be a tad angry" said Caldina  
crossing her arms. The four looked around the room. "Okay we have to find Hikaru" said  
Presea. "And don't say anything o get Eagle and Lantis upset". The three nodded and  
then they all ran out of the room in search of Hikaru. As Umi and Fuu went down the hall  
the ran into Lantis and Eagle.  
"Uh hi" squeaked Umi. "Where are you going?" asked Fuu a bit nervous. "We are  
going to see Hikaru" said Eagle. Umi bit her lip and looked at Fuu. "You can't see  
Hikaru" said Umi pushing them back down the hall. Lantis and Eagle looked at each  
other with a confused look are there faces. "Why not?" asked Lantis. Umi bit her lip and  
stared at Fuu. "Well uh because if you see Miss Hikaru before the wedding you'll have  
bad luck" said Fuu brightly. The two guys shrugged and walked off back down the hall.  
Umi and Fuu sighed in relief. Then they ran the other way in search of Hikaru.  
Presea and Caldina walked in the throne room were the ceremony was to be held.  
Ascot and Lafarga were there talking. Caldina looked around and didn't see Hikaru.  
Presea motioned for Caldina to leave. The were about to leave when Lafarga grabbed  
Caldina's arm. "What's wrong?" he asked. Caldina smiled and said, "Nothing". Lafarga  
lifted his eyebrow. Caldina bit her lip and tried to slip out of Lafarga's grasp. "Tell me  
what's wrong" ordered Lafarga. Ascot walked up and wondered what was going on.  
Caldina looked at Presea. Presea didn't know what to tell them. "Might as well tell them   
the truth" said Presea.  
Caldina nodded and took a deep breath. "Hikaru is missing" said Caldina.  
"WHAT?" said Lafarga. "What do you mean..." Ascot began to yell out. Caldina clasped  
her hand over his mouth. "We think Hikaru got nervous" said Presea. "Please help us but  
don't tell Eagle or Lantis. We can't have them worried about Hikaru or they'll go crazy".  
Lafarga and Ascot nodded and the four left the room.   
Inside castle Cephiro Eagle and Lantis were walking by the fountains. "Are you  
nervous?" Eagle asked Lantis. Lantis nodded. "I was surprised that Hikaru chose both of  
us" said Eagle smiling. "She has a kind heart" replied Lantis. The two men walked  
around the gardens. The flowers were in bloom and the birds were chirping. A blue bird  
with a white belly flew down and perched on Lantis's shoulder. "Seems that everything  
likes you" said Eagle laughing. Lantis grinned and let the bird perch on his hand. As they  
were about to leave Lantis saw out of the corner of his eye a girl with brown hair staring  
at the doorway that led outside the castle.  
Lantis and Eagle walked up to the little girl. "Mira" said Lantis. The girl turned  
around and smiled. "Hello Lantis" said Mira. Lantis noticed Mira was holding a flower  
wreath. "Why aren't you going to the wedding?" asked Eagle kneeling down. Mira turned  
back around and said, "I'm waiting for Hikaru". Lantis and Eagle's eyes widened. "What  
did you say?" asked Lantis. "Hikaru left the castle with this man... he looked a lot like  
you" said Mira pointing to Eagle  
Lantis and Eagle looked at each other then back at Mira. The two ran out of the  
gardens. As they ran out they ran back into Umi and Fuu. "Sorry Sir Lantis" apologized  
Fuu. Lantis gripped Fuu's shoulders. "Where is Hikaru?" said Lantis sternly. "I know she  
is not in the castle". "Put her down Lantis" said Umi. Lantis let Fuu down. "We're sorry  
we lied to you but Hikaru has disappeared" said Fuu. "Thats because someone has  
kidnapped her" said Eagle sadly.   
  
Hikaru stood floating in midair. Where am I she thought. Suddenly there was a  
loud roar from behind. A monster as big as the God Machines. The monster ran toward  
Hikaru. She gasped and was about to pull out her sword when she noticed her glove was  
gone. Then she tried to use here magic. "FLAME ARROW" she shouted but not even a  
tiny flame appeared. The monster then swiped at her. Hikaru let out a scream.  
  
Hikaru awoke strapped in a metal chair with all kinds of wires connected to her.  
She saw looked around the room in fear. Sweat dripped down her forehead. She was still  
dressed in her wedding gown. "How did I get here?" she said to herself. "I brought you  
here" said a voice from above. A man wearing black was coming down steps. Hikaru let  
out a gasp when she saw his face. "EAGLE" she shouted. The man laughed. "No, I'm not  
you fiancée" he said pressing a few buttons on a dash board.   
Hikaru gasped and stared at him as he walked over. Her pulled of the wires and  
the straps. "I'm surprise you have such strong energy" he said looking at Hikaru. "You  
see I thought you Magic Knights weren't as all that powerful as people say but I was  
wrong. You were able to come back to life". Hikaru stared at him. The guy walked away  
and began to type again. "Can you stand?" he asked looking up. Hikaru tried to stand but  
a sharp pain stung her legs. The guy typed a bit more then walked over to Hikaru. "I see  
that my little game has caused you to much mental strain" he said walking around you.  
"Who are you?" asked Hikaru. The guy smiled. "I am Kyu Vision of Autozam" he said  
bowing. "Or in other words Eagle's twin brother".   



	2. Something Borrowed

Chapter 2: Something Borrowed  
  
Hikaru stared at Kyu. She never new Eagle had a twin or even a brother. "But...  
but" she sputtered. "Eagle never told you he had a brother am I correct" said Kyu  
studying Hikaru. Hikaru nodded. "He never talked about me because of are past" he said  
talking Hikaru's hand and looking at her palm. "What are you doing?" she asked. Kyu  
didn't respond. He put Hikaru's hand back down and then grabbed her chin and studied  
her face. After a minute he let go of her. "Strange" he said.  
Hikaru looked at him awkward. "What's so strange about me?" said Hikaru  
looking at herself. "Your such a young girl" he said quietly. "To be a Magic Knight I  
thought you'd have to be older but I guess anything possible". Kyu then began typing  
again. Hikaru again tried to stand but this time there was less pain in her legs. She walked  
over to him. "Why did you kidnap? me" Hikaru said angrily. "That is something you'll find  
out soon enough" he said smiling. Hikaru had a confused look on her face. She noticed  
that the room she was like being inside of a computer. "Anyway what's your name?"  
asked Kyu. "Hikaru Shidou" said Hikaru. Kyu nodded and began typing rapidly.  
Suddenly there as a loud clank sound. Hikaru spun around and know laying on the  
floor was her glove. "My glove where did you get it?" said Hikaru picking it up. "You  
gave it to me" he said walking up to her. "I suggest you put it on because in a minute I'm  
going to kill you'. Hikaru gasped and quickly put it on. But her armor didn't appear on  
her. "What the" she said looking scared. Just then Kyu pulled out a sword and ran at  
Hikaru. Hikaru jumped away and the sword cut threw the dress. Hikaru pulled out her  
sword as quickly as she could but Kyu hit her and cut threw the dress again.   
Hikaru clutched her arm. Blood dripped down and threw her fingers. Her wedding  
dress was ripped and stained with blood. Kyu laughed and attacked her again. Hikaru  
tried to block his attack but he was fast and cut her again. Hikaru screamed in pain. She  
looked up at Kyu who kicked her in the face making her fly against the wall. Hikaru  
managed to get up. "FLAME ARROW" she shouted pointing her finger at him. But  
nothing came out. Kyu laughed and kicked Hikaru against the wall. She fell back and her  
sword disappeared back into her glove. Kyu put his sword away and walked over to  
Hikaru. He bent down and felt her face. Then he picked her up and carried her over to a  
chair. He sat her down and checked her pulse.  
"Still alive" he said in relief. He pulled off her glove and put it away for safe  
keeping. Then he took out some bandages and a weird bottle full of purple liquid. Kyu  
opened the bottle and poured it on a cloth and then on her wounds. He then bandaged her  
up and let her rest. "Sleep well Hikaru Shidou" he said grinning.  
  
In the throne room of Castle Cephiro the sounds or arguing was going on. Lantis  
and Eagle have been angry for the past hours because they worried about Hikaru. Umi  
and Fuu wanted to go out and search for her. Clef was standing in front of his throne with  
his two fingers in front of him. He was meditating. "We have to go find her" said Eagle.  
"She could be anywhere" said Lafarga. The arguing continued until Clef could not stand  
it any longer. "SILENCE" he shouted. The room became dead quiet. Clef began to  
meditate again. Everyone stared at each other then at Clef.  
Mokona bounced into the room. He jumped into Fuu's arms. Clef stopped  
meditating and said softly, "Nothing I can't sense her anywhere". Umi walked up to him  
and put her hand on his shoulder. "You did your best" she said smiling. Mokona jumped  
down out of Fuu's arms and walked up to Clef. "Puu pa puu pa puu" said Mokona to  
Clef. Clef smiled and patted Mokona on the head. "We have to find Hikaru" said Eagle.  
"She might not be here in Cephiro" said Ascot. "What if there's a barrier or something  
blocking Clef from sensing Hikaru" suggested Umi. "Well we should look" said Ferio.  
"We have to keep in contact in all times" he said pulling out his jewel communicator.  
Fuu stared at Ferio and whispered, "Something borrowed". "Huh?" said Umi to  
Fuu. "Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue" said  
Fuu a bit louder. Everyone looked at Fuu like she was insane or something. Fuu grabbed  
Ferio's communicator, smiled, and then shouted, "SOMETHING BORROWED". Umi  
eyes widened and she smiled. She slapped her fist in her hand. "What are you all taking  
about?" asked Caldina. "Its a tradition in a wedding that a bride would wear something  
old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue" explained Umi. "Yes, I  
let Miss Hikaru borrow my communicator for the wedding" said Fuu. Everyone smiled  
and crowded around Fuu. Fuu smiled and took a deep breath.  
Hikaru awoke in the chair. Her wounds were bandaged up and her dress was  
ripped and stained with blood. Her hair was let down from the braid. Hikaru body was  
aching in pain. "What happened" she said to herself. "You fell unconscious after are little  
fight" said Kyu walking toward her with more bandages. He sat down next to her and  
unwrapped the other bandages. He examined her cuts and then pulled out a bottle full of  
purple liquid. He then rubbed some on her then wrapped clean bandages on her.  
"Why did you attack me" said an angry Hikaru. "I had to see how you fight which  
was pathetic from the other fights I observed you in" he said finishing bandaging her up.  
Hikaru slapped Kyu across the face. "I guess I deserve that" said Kyu getting up. "You  
look tired let me show you to your room". Hikaru looked confused. She sat there staring  
at him. "Are you coming?" he asked. Hikaru got up slowly and followed him out the  
door. The two entered a hallway. Kyu walked down the hall into a room. "This one will  
suit you" he said. Hikaru walked into the room. Her mouth dropped. It was exactly like  
her room.   
"I new you'd like it" he said walking in behind her. "You should rest I'll need my  
little bate to be well". Hikaru spun around and saw Kyu heading for the door. "What do  
you mean bait?" demanded Hikaru/ Kyu laughed and said, "You'll see oh by the way  
escape is impossible". Hikaru ran to the door but Kyu slammed it shut and locked it.  
Hikaru pounded her fist on the door. She fell to the ground and then crawled to the bed.  
Hours later Hikaru was laying on the bed. There was no way out and it seemed  
she'd been there forever. Suddenly she heard a light muffled voice that was very close to  
her. "Hikaru" said the voice. Hikaru jumped up. "Who's there" she said looking around.  
"Hikaru it's me Fuu" said the voice. "Fuu where are you" said Hikaru. "I'm talking threw  
that jewel I let you borrow" said Fuu as loud as she could. Hikaru untied the jewel from  
the bow on her dress which was ripped up. "Fuu" said Hikaru.  
Hikaru could here cheering in the background. "Where so glad your okay" said  
Fuu. "Yeah" said Umi. Hikaru smiled. "Where are you Hikaru?" asked Umi. Hikaru  
looked around and then frowned. "I don't know" she said sadly. "Well tell us about the  
place" said Caldina. Hikaru thought for a moment and then took a deep breath. "The  
place I'm at was like being inside a computer then I was taken into this room and it looks  
a lot like mine" began Hikaru. "Anything else" asked Fuu. "Here I can't use magic and  
Eagle I have to tell you something" said Hikaru. Hikaru waited until she heard Eagle's  
voice. "Hikaru" said Eagle. "Eagle this is so important if I don't tell you..." as Hikaru  
was trying to explain the door opened and there was a blast sending Hikaru flying.   
Kyu walked in and took the jewel form Hikaru. He heard people talking from the  
communicator. He cut the wires and the voices stopped. "So your friends are looking for  
you know... well I can't let them find you yet I have not yet finished my plan to destroy  
them" he said grinning. Hikaru looked up at him in fear. She fell down in pain. Kyu  
picked her up by the hair and then placed her on the bed. The blast in the wall was  
already fixed somehow.   
"My dear Hikaru don't worry you'll be alright" he said whispering in her ear. "Its  
not you I want it is my brother who I want dead... and when he is dead... everything will  
be mine and you and your friends will be helpless to stop me". Hikaru's eyes widened.  
Kyu smiled and walked out of the room. The door slid shut leaving Hikaru in a dark  
room. Tears slid down her cheek down to the pillow. "Eagle..." she whispered.  
  
  
Authors Note: I am so so so sorry for taking so long. You see I went threw many probloms   
that kept me from writing and uploading. Sorry I hope you enjoyed this story.  
P.S. I don't own Rayearth. 


	3. Rescue

Chapter 3: Rescue   
  
Everyone in the throne room was silent. Eagle held the communicator in his hand.  
His eyes widened and full of tears. He dropped the communicator and fell to the ground  
weeping. "Oh Hikaru" he whispered. Lantis placed his hand on Eagle's shoulder. "She  
has to be alive we must find her" said Lantis smiling down at his friend. Eagle smiled and  
got up. "But where do we even start looking?" asked Umi. Fuu thought for a moment.  
"Well Miss Hikaru said she couldn't use her magic she might be in the Forest of Silence"  
said Fuu brightly.  
"But she also said she was in a place that was like being in a computer" said  
Presea. "Autozam uses a lot of technology maybe she's there" said Ascot. Eagle shook  
his head. "No, even if she was I have not yet heard of anyone making a barrier unable to  
stop magic" said Eagle. "Then we'll go to the forest" said Umi. Umi looked at Fuu and  
the two girls ran out of the room. Eagle and Lantis followed. Ferio looked at Lafarga and  
the two ran off after them.  
Umi and Fuu stood outside Castle Cephiro. Eagle and Lantis ran out with them.  
"What are you two doing?" said Umi. "We're going to save Hikaru" said Lantis. Just then  
Ferio and Lafarga ran out. "Ferio are you going to?" asked Fuu. "We think you and Umi  
can go out a distract whoever is holding Hikaru captive while us four find her" said Ferio.  
"But why are all of you going?" asked Umi. "Its a better idea for us four to go there" said  
Lafarga. Umi and Fuu nodded Then they summoned there God Machines, Selece and  
Windom. Fuu let Lafarga and Ferio sit on Windom's hands. Umi let Eagle and Lantis sit  
on Selece's hand.  
Then they flew off to the Forest of Silence. Umi and Fuu would have to let the  
four men off at the edge of the forest because there magic wouldn't work there. As they  
flew Eagle had a worried look on his face. Lantis did to but Eagle was worried about  
what Hikaru was trying to tell him.  
  
Hikaru laid in her room. She still had tears in her eyes and a pain in her heart. The  
door slid open and the light from the hallway lit some of the room. Kyu walked in. He  
walked over to Hikaru and touched the side of her face. He wiped the tears off her cheeks  
and picked her up. "I need you... your friends are coming" he said carrying out of the  
room. He placed Hikaru in a chair and connected wires to her head. "What are you  
doing?" asked Hikaru. Kyu smiled and said, "This might hurt".  
He pressed a few buttons and suddenly there was a loud jolt making Hikaru  
scream in pain. Her screamed echoed throughout the room. After about five minutes Kyu  
stopped and Hikaru fell unconscious. Kyu pulled out Hikaru's glove and left the room.  
"I'll make your friends meet there worst nightmare" said Kyu to himself.  
  
Outside Umi and Fuu floated around searching for a sign of Hikaru. Ferio, Lantis,  
Lafarga and Eagle had searched on foot for a place. Suddenly there was a loud rumble.  
Out of the ground came a flying robot. It flew at the Knights attacking them with all its  
might. The men flew to the site where the monster ad popped out. There they found a  
hanger. With out any thought of danger they went inside.  
Fuu and Umi fought the robot. It was faster then any enemy they ever faced. He  
flew around not bothering to shoot. Like he was distracting them. "SAPPHIRE  
WHIRLWIND" shouted Umi trying to hit him. But the attack missed. "He's to fast" said  
Fuu. "He's making me so mad" said Umi throwing a fit.  
  
Ferio, Lantis, Lafarga, and Eagle were in the hanger. There was a bunch of  
machines like the ones from Autozam piloted. "Whoever took Hikaru must be a big fan  
of machines" said Ferio. "He has quite a collection" said Lafarga. The four walked down  
threw the only door. The walked down what seemed to be an endless hallway. "Its quiet"  
said Lantis. "To quiet" said Eagle. Just then the hallway ended and the came to a door.  
"Should we open it?" asked Ferio looking at the others. "Whoever is in there must have  
guards" said Lafarga. Ferio, Lafarga and Lantis pulled out there swords. Eagle turned on  
his laser sword.  
Eagle pressed the button and the door opened the four walked in. Not a single  
guard was around. "Look" said Lantis pointing to the center of the room. There was  
Hikaru laying in the chair. The four ran up to her. The wires were still connected to her.  
"Is she?" said Eagle. Ferio felt her pulse. "She's still alive" Ferio said in relief. Eagle  
walked over to a computer. "What are doing?" asked Lantis. "Those wires are still on we  
have to turn them off or Hikaru could be hurt worse" he said typing. It took Eagle a few  
minutes to turn off the machine. Lantis and Lafarga removed the wires. Lantis picked  
Hikaru up and carried her in his arms. The four men then walked back out of the room to  
the hanger.  
  
Outside Fuu was able to stop the robot. Umi then destroyed it and the two smiled  
at each other. "Fuu" said Ferio. "Ferio, did you find Hikaru?" she asked. "Yeah were at  
the hanger" he replied. Suddenly there was a blast and it made Fuu go flying. "FUU"  
shouted Umi catching her. "Who did that" growled Umi. When Umi looked to see what  
blasted Fuu she let out a gasp. "Oh my god" she shouted. "What's wrong?" asked Lafarga  
to the communicator. "Its... its... RAYEARTH" shouted Umi in fear.   
There in front of them was Rayearth. Rayearth had his sword out. He flew toward  
Umi slashing them with his sword. Umi dropped Fuu. Fuu fell into the forest and her God  
Machine disappeared. Ferio caught her just in time. Rayearth then fired at Umi trying to  
force her down into the Forest if Silence. "WATER DRAGON" shouted Umi trying to hit  
Rayearth. Rayearth blocked the attack and then fired at Umi. Umi fell out of her God  
Machine in the Forest of Silence.   
The six looked up at Rayearth. "I can't believe this" said Fuu. "How could  
Rayearth move without Hikaru?" said Umi. Suddenly someone began to laugh wildly. A  
bright light came out of Rayearth and a figure was transported out of him. The figure  
walked out of the forest. When he came to the clearing he stopped. His face was still in  
the shadows. "Well I thought the Magic Knights were more powerful I guess that was  
because all there enemies were weak" he laughed. "You jerk how could you use Hikaru's  
Rune God" shouted Umi. The figure laughed.  
"That's because I figured out a way" he said. "I can also use Hikaru's sword and  
magic". Umi and Fuu stood with there swords read to fight. "Come out of the shadows"  
ordered Umi and Fuu. "Alright" said the figure. The figure walked out of the shadows.  
Eagle let out a gasp. "No" he whispered. Everyone stood wide eyed at him. He looked  
just like Eagle. The only difference was he had a little longer hair and he seemed about a  
inch or two shorter then Eagle.  
"Well I see your speechless brother" he said smiling. "Last time we talked was  
about thirteen years ago". Eagle walked up and faced his brother. He stared in fear. "But  
it can't be" said Eagle. "Oh yes it can be Eagle it can" said Eagle's brother. "Hawk"  
whispered Eagle. Hawk or Kyu glared at Eagle. "I don't go by that name anymore... call  
me Kyu.. you see Eagle I don't consider us brothers anymore" said Kyu glaring at him.  
The two stared at each other. The others still looked wide eyed at them. The never new  
Eagle had a twin. Not even Lantis.  
  
  
Authers Note: Okay this is chapter 3. I hoped u all liked it. Things I want to tell you are  
1. I planned out this whole story so I wouldn't go threw a writers block. If I do people get  
mad becuase its takingme so long  
2. I know everythings thats going to happen. Uh I don't want to give any spoilers.  
3. I'd like to thank you sooooooooooooo much for reading. Its because of all you I can write.  
4. I don't own Rayearth.  
5. Well gotta go cya later chicos/chicas. 


	4. The Past Revealed

Chapter 4: The Past Revealed  
  
Kyu and Eagle stared at each other. Kyu had an evil gleam in his eye. Eagle had a  
worried look on his face. He smiled and said, "Brother why don't we talk about this".  
Kyu laughed. "I'm no longer your brother, Eagle" he said slowly. "Also I'm going to kill  
you". Eagle backed away and everyone else stared at the two. Kyu pulled out Hikaru's  
sword. He grinned and ran toward Eagle. Eagle pulled out his light sword and blocked  
the attack. Kyu attacked with all his might trying to kill Eagle. "Please Hawk stop"  
pleaded Eagle not attacking. "Don't call me that... I hate you" he shouted at him. Kyu  
kept attacking but Eagle wouldn't even attempt to hit him. Just then Kyu kicked Eagle  
down to the ground.  
Lantis couldn't stand it any longer. He gave Hikaru to Lafarga and then ran in  
between them before Kyu could hit Eagle. "So you must be Eagle's friend" said Kyu.  
Lantis stood above Eagle blocking the attack with his sword. Lantis glared at Kyu. Lantis  
pushed Kyu away from Eagle and began attacking him. Eagle watched with sadness in  
his eyes. Just then Lantis got Kyu to the ground. He lifted his sword ready to kill him  
when Eagle came out of nowhere and stopped him Lantis from killing him.  
"Eagle what are you doing?" shouted Lantis. "Please Lantis don't hurt my  
brother" said Eagle with tears beginning to appear in his eyes. Lantis stared into Eagle's  
eyes and he took a step back. Eagle smiled at Lantis. Just then Eagle eyes widened and  
Eagle sound like he was choking. "NO EAGLE" shouted everyone. Going threw Eagle  
was Hikaru's sword. Behind Eagle Kyu stood holding the swords handle. He grinned and  
pulled the sword out. Blood gushed out of Eagle's stomach. Also blood stained the  
sword. Lantis watched in horror as Eagle fell to the ground. Lantis grabbed his sword and  
was about to strike Kyu but he was gone.  
"Oh no Eagle" said Fuu and Umi. "You have to heal him Fuu" said Umi. "I can't  
as long as we are in the Forest of Silence" said Fuu sadly. "Then we have to get him out  
of here fast" said Lafarga. Lantis covered the wound with his cape and picked him up.  
"Come one we have to get out of here as fast as we can" said Lantis running. The others  
followed Lantis out of the forest.  
In a tree Kyu stood holding the Hikaru's sword. The sword disappeared inside the  
glove. Kyu sat slouching on a branch. He was angry as he could be. "Why did I have his  
shadow... why did he have to be better then me" said Kyu to himself. Kyu went into deep  
thought.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
"Hawk stop trying to show off" shouted his father. A young Hawk looked sadly  
and ran off. He ran past a young Eagle who turned around to see him sadly run off.   
  
* End of Flashback *  
  
Kyu growled angrily and jumped out of the tree. He ran over to his base. He  
pressed a few buttons. "I'll have to start over" he said softly with anger.  
  
* Castle Cephiro *  
  
Eagle was laying in his bed. He had been asleep for several hours but his wounds  
were healed. Hikaru had been healed to and was know kneeling next to the bed. She had  
a sad look on her face. Hikaru took a few of his loose hairs and put them behind his ear.  
She then lightly with her fingertips stroked his cheek. She smiled at him but was still sad.   
Several more hours went by and Hikaru was still at his side. She laid her head on  
his bed and slowly began to drift off to sleep. As Hikaru began to sleep Eagle's eyes  
fluttered open. He looked at his side and saw the sun begin to set. He turned his head and  
saw Hikaru. He smiled and stroked her hair. Hikaru turned her head and opened her eyes.  
She smiled at him. "How are you feeling?" asked Hikaru. "I've felt better" he said sitting  
up. Hikaru lifted her head up. Eagle had a sad look on his face but he tried to hide it.  
"Eagle your brother..." said Hikaru softly. "Why didn't I tell you about him?" finished  
Eagle. Hikaru nodded. Eagle sighed and slid his feet to the side of his bed. He sat on the  
edge close to Hikaru.   
"My brother Hawk and I grew up on Autozam" began Eagle. "My father to him  
seemed to like me more. That wasn't true at all. You see my brother always tried to  
outdo me. Whatever I did he wanted to do better...."  
  
* Flashback *  
  
Two infants, Eagle and Kyu (Hawk), are building with blocks of some sort. The  
two look so much alike but one has longer hair then the other (Kyu). Eagle made a high  
tower as tall as he could reach. "What do you think brother?" said Eagle. Kyu frowned  
and saw his tower wasn't nearly as good as Eagles was. "Eagle can you come here"  
called his father. Eagle leaves the room. When he comes back he sees his tower was  
knocked down and Kyu's was bigger then Eagles. "My tower... I spent all day on it" said  
Eagle with tears in his eye. Just then Eagle burst out crying. There father walks in and  
scolds Kyu for taking his brothers things.  
Flash back moves into the future. The two boys are in a room with other children.  
There everyone seems to like Eagle better because he was nice to them. Kyu was mean  
and didn't like anyone. He attempted to get his brother in trouble. The other parents  
scolds Kyu because they saw what he had did.  
The flashback moves to when the boys are know 15. Eagle is a know it all sort of  
guy and gets the most attention. While Kyu is like a shadow. Kyu looks angrily at Eagle.  
As everyone is paying attention to Eagle and his new FTO. Kyu get inside his father's  
robot and destroyed. Kyu laughed insanely and saw Eagle staring at him sadly. Kyu  
aimed the gun at him but suddenly a force pulled him out of the machine.   
Later Eagle listens in his room as his father and Kyu arguing. "You like Eagle  
better because he's so perfect" shouted Kyu. "Your jealous and rude" his father shouted.  
"You would of killed him today". Kyu growled and stomped out of the room. "I'm  
leaving and never coming back... IF that jerk would of died I would of been happier" was  
the last thin Kyu said. His father slammed his fist against the table.  
  
Later that night Kyu had packed his thing sup and was planning to leave. "Where  
you going?" asked Eagle. Kyu glared at him. "Away from you" he said pushing Eagle  
away. "Hawk don't go your my brother" said Eagle grabbing his arm. Kyu pushed Eagle  
to the ground. "I'm not your brother" he said running out of the room.  
  
* End of Flashback *  
  
"... and that was the last I ever saw of him until today" said Eagle. "He changed  
his name because he didn't want to be m brother". Hikaru looked sadly at Eagle. Eagle  
had a tear coming down his cheek. "You cared for him" said Hikaru. Eagle nodded and  
said, "More then he hated me". Hikaru sat next to Eagle and took his hands. "Is that why  
you wouldn't let Lantis hurt him?" she asked. Eagle nodded. Hikaru smiled and kissed  
him on the cheek. "Eagle everything will be alright" she said resting her head on his  
shoulder.   
Eagle smiled a bit. He then let out a groan. "My stomach" he said in pain. Hikaru  
got up. "You should rest" said Hikaru. Eagle laid back down in his bed and smiled.  
Hikaru kneeled back down on the floor. She held Eagle's hands and smiled. Just then  
something made Hikaru begin to cry. "What is wrong" said Eagle. "Kyu has my sword..."  
she cried. "How could he use it?". Eagle wiped the tears away. "Don't worry Hikaru  
we'll get it back... and maybe show my brother the truth" said Eagle. Hikaru smiled and  
rested her head on his bed. Eagle smiled. In five minutes Hikaru was asleep. Eagle  
picked her up and placed her next to him. He covered her with the blanket. Eagle then  
laid on top of the covers. Soon he to fell asleep  
  
Fuu and Umi sat in the throne room with Presea and Clef. "How could he use  
Hikaru's sword" said Umi. "Those swords could only used by you" said Presea. Clef and  
Fuu were silent. "Maybe he found away to control it" said Fuu. "If he did then we could  
be in more danger then ever" said Clef. Umi and Fuu bit there lip. Presea had a worried  
look. "What are we going to do?" asked Umi. Clef looked away and said softly, "I don't  
know". Umi, Fuu, and Presea gasped. To them right know it seemed hopeless  
  
Kyu sat in a dark room. He was typing on his computer rapidly. On the screen  
there was a picture of Castle Cephiro. He smiled and then typed more and then a door  
opened. There two bodies were in a tube full of water. They were two girls. One had  
chestnut brown hair and the other had white hair. There bodies were bare but there long  
hair covered them. He flicked a switch and the water emptied out of the tubes. The tubes  
lifted and the girls eyes opened. The chestnut haired girl had emerald green eyes and the  
white haired girl had sapphire blue eyes.   
"My lord" the both said bowing. "You saved us". Kyu smiled and pulled out  
Hikaru's sword. The two girls gasped. "You can use it?" said the white haired girl. "But  
how?" asked the chestnut haired girl. Kyu smiled. "I've made a special chip that allows  
me to touch the sword because it thinks I'm Hikaru" said Kyu." Know that you to are  
healed put on your armor". He tossed them both a glove and they put it on. They know  
had there clothes and armor on. "Know my plan will proceed... we shall steal the other  
two swords and then Aoi and Tara we shall rule Cephiro" said Kyu laughing. He held  
Hikaru's sword high in the air and the two girls grinned evilly.  
  
Note: Okay first of all EAGLE DID NOT DO ANYTHING BUT SLEEP ON TOP OF THE COVERS NEXT TO   
HIKARU. This is no Hentai story. Okay sorry but sometimes some people get sick ideas.   
Also Kyu aka Hawk is not being controlled by anyone or anthing. Well thanks for reading  
please review. Thanx everyone. Cya later 


	5. Problems Yet to Come

Chapter 5: Problems Yet to Come  
  
Mokona bounced into Eagle's room. He saw Eagle brushing out his hair. Hikaru  
was still asleep. Mokona jumped on the bed and shook Hikaru. Hikaru turned over and  
saw Mokona. She smiled and picked him up. "Hey Mokona" said Hikaru yawning.  
Mokona let out a "puu" and bounced away. Hikaru stretched and sat up in bed. "Hey  
Eagle" said Hikaru. Eagle smiled and looked at Hikaru threw the reflection in the mirror.  
"How you feeling?" asked Hikaru. Eagle smiled and stopped brushing his hair. "I feel  
quite better know" he said. Hikaru had sort of a worried look on her face.  
"Don't worry Hikaru I would never do anything to you" said Eagle. Hikaru let out  
a sigh of relief. "You better go back to your room and clean up for breakfast" said Eagle  
helping Hikaru out of his bed. "I shall see you then". Hikaru nodded and walked out of  
the room to her own. Mokona who was playing in the covers wanted to go with Hikaru  
but he fell down off the bed and the covers buried him. Eagle laughed as he shut the  
door. He picked up the pile of covers and saw Mokona who landed on his head. "Puu"  
said Mokona in pain. Eagle picked him up and laid him on a pillow. "Who should take it  
easy" said Eagle patting the poor Mokona.  
  
Hikaru walked to her room. She was yawning about half way there. As she  
walked down the hallway to her room she noticed the place was quiet. I guess  
everybody's at breakfast thought Hikaru. When she reached her room she opened the  
door and walked in. She pulled out a black skirt, a white blouse, and a red vest to wear.  
She walked into her bathroom and washed up. She dressed and then braided her hair. As  
she as about to leave there was a knock on her door. Probably Umi and Fuu wondering  
what's taking me so long thought Hikaru. Hikaru opened her door and there was Eagle.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Hikaru. "I forgot I wanted to tell you  
something" said Eagle walking in. Hikaru shut her door. "Yeah what is it?" asked Hikaru.  
Eagle walked over to Hikaru's dresser and looked in the mirror. He looked sadly at  
Hikaru and then he turned away. Hikaru walked up to Eagle. "What's wrong?" asked  
Hikaru putting her hand on his shoulder. Eagle turned around and face Hikaru. "Hikaru I  
have to call off the wedding" said Eagle sadly. "That's okay I understand just in case if  
Kyu attacks" said Hikaru. "No!" said Eagle firmly. Hikaru looked confused. Eagle took a  
step closer to Hikaru and then another. "I can't marry you" he said sadly. Hikaru let out a  
gasp and said "Why?". Eagle backed Hikaru against the wall. He stroked her cheek and  
hair.  
"If I marry you it'll put you in danger" he whispered in her ear. Tears fell down  
Hikaru's cheeks. Eagle wiped them away. "Please Eagle don't do this" begged Hikaru   
clutching onto his robes. She pressed her head against his chest. "I love you and Lantis  
and you said you loved me to" she said crying. Eagle braced Hikaru's shoulder and  
pressed her against the wall. Tears filled her eyes. Eagle tilted her chin and kissed her on  
the lips.  
As they kissed Eagle pulled a gun from his pocket and sprayed a mystical blue  
potion on Hikaru. Hikaru fell into Eagle's arms. "Oh Lord Kyu you are such a great" said  
actor" Aoi. Kyu laughed and then turned to Aoi and Tara. "Take are little friend to the  
laboratory and hook her up to my new invention" he said giving Hikaru to Tara. Tara  
held Hikaru and nodded her head. "Yes, my lord" she said disappearing. Kyu then turned  
to Aoi. "Aoi please invite the other two knights to tea" said Kyu with an evil grin on his  
face. "Yes my lord but what about you?" asked Aoi bowing. Kyu pulled out Hikaru's  
sword. "I'm going to see Eagle" he said evilly. Then both Aoi and Kyu disappeared.  
  
In the dining room Fuu, Umi, Ascot, Clef, and Presea sat waiting for the others.  
"What's taking them so long?" whined Umi. "Please be patient Miss Umi" said Fuu. Just  
then a familiar laughter filled the room. "LOOK" said Ascot pointing up. Everyone  
gasped as they saw Aoi. "You Knights thought you'd seen the last of me but Lord Kyu  
has revived my sister and I" she laughed. Aoi laughed and flew down and kicked Fuu in  
the face. Fuu flew back hitting the wall. Aoi laughed loudly. "SAPPHIRE  
WHIRLWIND" shouted Umi hitting Aoi. Aoi clutched her side. "Get out of her" said  
Clef holding out his staff. Aoi backed away.  
"Well I'm not here really to fight but to tell you that we have the pyro knight"  
said Aoi angrily. "Hikaru" said Presea. Clef held his staff out. "Bring her back or else" he  
said angrily. Aoi held her hand out and said, "You can get her back but those two knights  
must come to southern Cephiro alone to get her". Fuu and Umi got up ready to attack  
with Clef's help. "Hurt me and Hikaru dies" said Aoi. Everyone glared at Aoi. Then Aoi  
bowed and disappeared. "What are you going to do?" asked Ascot. "Miss Umi and I must  
go to southern Cephiro alone" said Fuu. Fuu and Umi looked at each other and ran out of  
the room.  
  
Eagle walked toward the dining hall. Mokona bounced around as Eagle walked.  
Eagle laughed as Mokona jumped and did tricks. Just then Mokona stopped and ran in  
front of Eagle. "What is it?" asked Eagle. Mokona looked worried down the hall. Eagle  
squinted his eyes. He saw a figure walking his way. As the figure came closer Eagle  
gasped. "Hawk!" he said to himself. Kyu stopped several feet away from Eagle. He  
laughed at his brother and held Hikaru's sword. "How did you get in the castle?" asked  
Eagle. Kyu glared at Mokona. Mokona ran behind Eagle. "I got in easy" replied Kyu.  
Eagle realized that he didn't have his light sword so he couldn't defend himself.  
"I wont fight you brother" said Eagle. "Don't call me that and well that's to bad" said  
Kyu attacking Eagle. Eagle dodged the attack. Kyu flew at him in rage. Eagle fell to the  
ground in pain. "Time to die Eagle" said Kyu holding Hikaru's sword above his head. He  
was about to stab Eagle when someone shouted, "LIGHTING BOLT COME FORTH".  
The attack hit Kyu away from Eagle. Eagle saw Lantis standing with his sword. Both  
Eagle and Mokona scrambled up behind Lantis.   
"Damn it" said Kyu under his breath. "Well Eagle I guess your death will have to  
wait, goodbye". With that Kyu disappeared. Lantis turned to Eagle to see how he was.  
Eagle looked down sadly. "Please don't hurt my brother" pleaded Eagle. "I care for him  
no matter how much he hates me". Lantis smiled and put his sword away. "You have a  
good heart Eagle" said Lantis. Eagle smiled and looked up at his friend. Just then Ascot  
came running up to them. "Eagle, Lantis" he shouted between breaths. "What is it?"  
asked Lantis. "It's Hikaru Kyu kidnapped her and... and Aoi and Tara are back". Eagle  
and Lantis's eyes widened. "Where are they headed?" asked Eagle. "Southern Cephiro  
Umi and Fuu are going there to save Hikaru" said Ascot trying to catch his breath. Lantis  
and Eagle looked quickly at each other and took off down the hall. 


	6. Aoi and Tara Power Up

Chapter 6: Aoi and Tara Power Up  
  
Hikaru awoke in the chair with wires connecting to her. She was in pain all over  
and she was tired. Hikaru closed her eyes and kept them close. Just then she heard  
footsteps from behind her. She felt a hand against her face. The hands were cold and  
made it tingle all the way down her spine. The hand slid down her next to her shoulder.  
Then the hand let go and the person walked away. Was it Kyu thought Hikaru. Just then  
there was a jolt making Hikaru scream in pain. "So your awake" said Tara. Hikaru glared  
at Tara like she wanted to rip her to shreds.   
Tara smiled and then sent another jolt making Hikaru scream more. Tara then got  
up and placed her cold hands around Hikaru's neck. "I hope you like your stay here your  
friends will be here soon" she whispered in Hikaru ear. Hikaru wanted to punch Tara but  
she felt weak. Just then the door slid open and Aoi walked in. She walked over to the  
computer. She eyed Tara. Tara let Hikaru go and walked over. "So what's up?" asked  
Tara sitting on a table. Aoi looked at her and then eyed Hikaru. "Well Lord Kyu wants  
me to take the brat to him" said Aoi. "What's he want with her?" sneered Tara. Aoi  
shrugged and tapped a few buttons and the wires popped off. Then she walked over and  
grabbed Hikaru and tossed her over to a machine.  
Tara watched Aoi throw Hikaru inside. Aoi switched on a few switches. After a  
minute Hikaru fell out of the machine dressed in the clothes when she was captured by  
Eagle. "He said you look cute in that and he has special plans for you" said Aoi. Tara  
growled. "Do you think he's going to keep her?" asked Tara. Aoi shrugged again and  
dragged Hikaru out of the room leaving Tara alone.  
Aoi dragged Hikaru into a room. She threw Hikaru to the ground and left. Hikaru  
slowly got up and looked around. She was in a small black room. She looked around in  
fear. She began to walk forward but she hit a wall. She rubbed her head and walked to  
the side but didn't get far. She turned around but she was trapped. Then she decided to go  
back but she was trapped. She pounded against the wall. "LET ME OUT" screamed  
Hikaru. As she was about to pound again something grabbed her arm and threw her to the  
side. Suddenly a dim light appeared and there was Kyu. Hikaru gasped and wanted run  
but she couldn't move.  
Kyu walked toward her and smiled. "So how do you like my game?" asked Kyu.  
"What?" asked Hikaru looking at him. Kyu grinned. "Hikaru I'm inside your mind and  
know I control you" he said. Hikaru screamed in fear. Suddenly everything she feared  
came to her at once. One bad thing after another. Hikaru shut her eyes but things  
screamed and said evil things into her ear. "PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE" she pleaded  
with tears in her eye. Just then it all stopped and Hikaru came back to reality. She was  
tied to a chair with a wire connecting to her head.   
Hikaru looked around. She was in the clothes when she first met Eagle. "You do  
look cute in that" said Kyu who was sitting on the other side of the room. "Funny Eagle  
said the same thing" Hikaru snapped back at him. Kyu glared at Hikaru then smiled.  
"Little knight you make me laugh" he chuckled. Hikaru looked away from him. Kyu  
smiled and got up. He walked over to Hikaru and grabbed her arm. Hikaru looked at him.  
His eyes glaring down at her. He injected her with a cerium. "What the..." said Hikaru  
pulling away from him. She quickly got up and moved closer to the door. Kyu laughed.  
Hikaru kept her eyes on him while her hands searched for a way to open the door. "You  
won't get far" he assured her. Hikaru found a button. She pressed it and the door opened.   
She slipped out of the door. Hikaru ran down the hall. As she ran she began to get  
dizzy. She leaned on the wall for support. She began to shake and was unable to stand.  
Her eyes began to get blurry. Hikaru began to cough uncontrollably. "What did he do to  
me?" Hikaru said between coughs. "I injected you with a venom" said Kyu from behind.  
"It will first make you sick and shake as if you we're having a seizure. Then you'll  
become delusional and will not be able to tell what's real and what's not". Hikaru felt  
weak she dragged her body away from Kyu. Kyu chuckled and grabbed Hikaru's arm and  
pulled her up. She was shaking and felt sick. Then she fell unconscious.   
Kyu picked her up and threw her into a dungeon floor. He didn't bother locking it  
because he was so sure she wouldn't get far. Kyu walked away leaving her unattended.  
Kyu walked into the control room were Aoi and Tara were sitting around. "Where's the  
twerp?" asked Tara. "She's fine" said Kyu. Tara grinned and stretched her arms. "Are the  
other knights coming?" asked Kyu looking at Aoi. Aoi got up and checked a computer.  
"My lord there going to be here soon and it looks like Lantis and your bro., I mean Eagle  
is to" said Aoi biting her lip. Kyu glared at Aoi. "Well let's get ready" said Kyu  
disappearing. Aoi and Tara looked at each other and smiled. Then hey two disappeared.  
  
Umi and Fuu flew there God Machines to southern Cephiro. Umi and Fuu both  
had worried looks on there faces. Not only that Hikaru was captured but that Aoi and  
Tara were back to. Yet Umi tried her best to keep a brave face on. Fuu looked briefly at  
Umi and bit her lower lip. "Fuu is something wrong?" asked Umi. Fuu looked away and  
mumbled something. "Huh?" said Umi looking over Fuu. Fuu faced Umi. "I'm afraid  
Miss Umi that Miss Hikaru is in so much danger" said Fuu sadly. "What if something  
terrible bad happened to her and... and". "Woah Fuu we have to think positive if we don't  
we might have a harder time fighting and then Hikaru could... die" said Umi.   
Fuu gasped and then glared out in front of her. She flew even faster. Umi tried her  
best to catch up. As the two reached southern Cephiro the sun was going down. The two  
looked around for a sign of Hikaru or Kyu. "Magic Knights" said Kyu's voice. "Come to  
the sea and for your friend". The two quickly flew toward the ocean.  
There Umi and Fuu saw Kyu standing facing toward them. "Come out of your  
God Machines" he said. Umi looked at Fuu and Fuu looked at Umi. Fuu nodded and the  
two transported out with there swords. Kyu smiled and studied the two girls. "Give  
Hikaru back or else" said Umi. "If you don't we will be forced to fight you" said Fuu  
glaring at him. "I have a proposition for you two" said Kyu. Umi glanced at Fuu. Fuu was  
still glaring at Kyu. "And that would be?" said Umi. "You two give me your gloves and  
swords and I give you Hikaru" said Kyu.   
Fuu let out a small gasp. "No way" said Umi. "Have it your way" said Kyu  
turning away. He walk away from then and said, "But whatever happens to Hikaru will  
be your fault". "WAIT" shouted Fuu. Kyu smiled and turned around. "Yes" he replied.  
"If we give you are gloves and swords you will give us Hikaru back" said Fuu. Kyu  
nodded. "But how do we know your not lying" said Umi. "I give you my word" said Kyu.  
"Your word is as good as crap" replied Umi. Kyu growled at the remark and snapped his  
fingers. A portal opened and Hikaru fell out onto the sand. She was shaking and unable to  
move. "Hikaru" shouted Umi and Fuu together. The two began to run to her when Kyu  
blasted them. "Give me the swords and gloves" he said gruffly.  
Umi and Fuu looked at each other. The didn't know what to do. "Okay" said Umi  
taking her glove off. As she did her sword and armor disappeared. She threw far away  
from Kyu. Kyu smiled and looked at Fuu. Fuu frowned and took her glove off. Like Umi  
her armor and sword disappeared. She tossed it next to Umi's glove. Kyu smiled and  
walked away from Hikaru. The two girls ran to Hikaru. Fuu picked her up and gasped.  
"What have you done to her" she shouted feeling her shake. Umi glared at him. "I've  
infected her with a venom" he said picking the gloves up. Both girls gasped.   
"Well Magic Knights thank you for the gloves" he said examining them. "But  
know you must die". The two girls gasped and picked Hikaru up. Kyu tossed the gloves  
in the air and in an instant Aoi and Tara appeared. The slipped the gloves on. Aoi  
laughed and summoned Umi's sword. Umi gasped as Aoi held in her hands her sword.  
Fuu gasped as she saw Tara holding her sword. Tara giggled and dripped it well. Then  
Kyu pulled out Hikaru's sword. "GOOD BYE MAGIC KNIGHTS" the three yelled.  
"EMERALD TYPHOON" yelled Tara. "WATER DRAGON" screamed Aoi. "FLAME ARROW"  
shouted Kyu. The two girls watched in horror holding Hikaru up. They shut  
there eyes and covered Hikaru. "I have to protect Hikaru" said Umi. "She can't die"  
whispered Fuu. "Not after what she done for us" said the two girls at the same time.  
The three attacks flew at them. They were to afraid to run. They made sure Hikaru   
was so she wouldn't get hit by the blast. The two girls prayed for a miracle hoping someone  
would save them. 


	7. In the Brink of Insanity

Chapter 7: In the Brink of Insanity  
  
As the three attacks flew toward the girls shut there eyes. After a minute Umi and  
Fuu opened there eyes. "What the..." said Umi. The two turned around to see Lantis and  
Eagle standing in front of them. They protected them with there barriers. "Are we glad to  
see you" said Fuu holding Hikaru. Lantis pulled out his sword and fired a thunderbolt at  
them. The three dodged it. "Come we have to go know" said Lantis summoning three  
horses. Lantis picked Hikaru up and placed her on the horse. Then he mounted it.  
Eagle fired a couple times to slow them down. Then he mounted the horse and  
flew off. Umi mounted the horse and pulled Fuu up. Quickly they to flew off. Aoi and  
Tara were about to go after them when Kyu stopped them. "Its alright Hikaru will destroy  
them anyway" said Kyu grinning. Aoi and Tara laughed and the three disappeared back  
to there hideout.  
  
At the castle Umi and Fuu sat by Hikaru's bed. She was still shaking and  
sweating. Umi and Fuu and vary worried looks on there faces. Fuu took a wash cloth and  
soaked it in a bowl of cool water. She placed it on Hikaru's forehead in hopes to keep her  
cool. Just then the door opened and in came Presea. She to was worried about Hikaru.  
She walked over and sat on the bed. Just then Mokona came in her bounced onto the bed.  
He snuggled against Hikaru.   
"Is she doing any better?" asked Presea. Fuu shook her head. "I can't heal her  
with my magic" said Fuu sadly. "Fuu, Umi why didn't you use your magic to fight" asked  
Presea. Umi looked down sadly at the ground. She took a deep breath and said, "We  
couldn't risk Hikaru getting hurt". Tears slid down her cheeks. Fuu had her glasses off  
and was wiping tears away. "I see because is you'd fight he'd kill her" said Presea  
looking over to Fuu. Mokona let out a soft noise and hugged Hikaru's arm.  
Just then Hikaru shook her head. "I almost forgot Clef wanted to talk to you two  
right away" said Presea. "Don't worry I'll watch Hikaru". Fuu and Umi nodded. The gave  
Hikaru a hug and hoped she'd get better. Then they walked out of the room. Presea took  
the cloth from Hikaru's head and placed it in the water. Then she placed it on Hikaru's  
head. She clasped Hikaru's head and began to pray.  
  
In the throne room Clef sat in the throne. Ferio stood to the side waiting for Umi  
and Fuu to come in. "Who wish to speak to us" said Fuu. Clef nodded. "We have  
important matters to discuss" said Clef sternly. He stood up and clutched his staff. He  
glanced at Ferio. Ferio had a worried look on his face to. "We have a problem that has  
puzzled us" said Ferio. "Its about your swords" said Clef. Umi and Fuu quickly glanced  
at each other then back at Clef and Ferio. "We don't know how Kyu was able to use your  
weapons" said Clef.  
Just then the door opened. There stood Eagle. "Eagle" said Clef. "I know how my  
brother was able to use there weapons" he said clenching his fists. "How?" said the  
others. "He made a control chip that would only allow him, Aoi, or Tara to use" said  
Eagle. "How do you know?" asked Umi. Eagle bit his lip. "I know my brother all to well  
and he was always trying to outwit me" he said looking away.  
Just then Mokona and Presea rushed in the room. Presea fell to the ground trying  
to catch her breath. Umi and Fuu ran to her side. "Its Hikaru she's gotten worse" said  
Presea between gasps. Umi, Fuu, and Eagle rushed out of the throne room. The ran down  
the hallways as fast as there legs could carry. The turned down the hallway to Hikaru's  
room. The busted into the room to find the room scorched. The two walked in but Hikaru  
was not in there. The ran out into the hallway were they saw ash footprints. They ran  
down following the prints.  
  
In the throne room Ferio, Presea, and Mokona had left in search of Hikaru. Clef  
sat in his throne. He was waiting for the other to return in hopes that Hikaru is alright.  
Just then the door opened. Clef looked up and gasped. There was Hikaru. Her clothes  
were burnt and her hair was a mess. She had cuts a bruises as if she was fighting a  
million monsters. She stumbled toward Clef. She had a sad and clueless expression on  
her face. Her eyes were as if she was hypnotized. "Hikaru" said Clef. Hikaru walked over  
to Clef. She fell to the ground but managed to drag herself to him. "Eagle" she  
whispered.  
  
Elsewhere Umi, Fuu, Ferio, and Presea were outside. The places was on fire. Umi  
quickly put it out with her magic. "Hikaru must be close by" said Presea. Just then they  
heard someone crying. Fuu walked over and saw Mira. She was all cut up and in pain.  
"Mira what happened?" asked Umi. "It was Hikaru" said Mira wiping her tears away.  
Fuu healed Mira and then picked her up. "But why did she attack you?" asked Ferio. "I  
asked her to stop but she kept saying "monsters... I have to protect everyone" explained  
Mira. Fuu handed Mira to Presea.  
Just then Eagle ran in with Lantis. "What happened?" asked Lantis. "Hikaru was  
here" said Umi. "Did you find her?" asked Eagle. Presea shook her head. "No luck here"  
said Lantis. Just then Mokona bounced in the room. He bounced up into Umi's arms.  
"What is it Mokona did you find Hikaru?" asked Umi. Mokona nodded. He jumped back  
down to the ground and led everyone to the throne room.  
  
In the throne room Hikaru laid her head in Clef's lap. She had tears streaming  
down her. Clef stroked her hair trying to keep her clam. "Eagle" whispered Hikaru.  
"Where's Lantis I'm so worried?". "Lantis is fine he's resting" lied Clef. Hikaru smiled  
and looked up at Clef. Clef smiled at Hikaru. Why does she think I'm Eagle he thought?  
Just then Hikaru lifted her head up and looked at Clef. "I love you" she said. Hikaru was  
about to kiss Clef when he touched her forehead. Hikaru fell back to the ground  
unconscious.  
Clef got up and held Hikaru up. She was sleeping peacefully know. Just then  
Everyone burst in the room. "Clef" shouted Umi. Clef looked up and said, "Everything's  
alright she's asleep". Lantis let out a big sigh and walked over and picked Hikaru up.  
"Did she hurt you?" asked Ferio. Clef shook his head. Lantis carried Hikaru over to the  
others. "Take her to my room" said Presea who was still holding Mira. Lantis nodded and  
carried Hikaru off.   
"At least that's over with" said Umi sighing. "Strange" said Clef. Fuu raised her  
eyebrow. "Hikaru thought I was Eagle" said Clef who looking at the others. Eagle  
coughed. "WHAT!" he shouted out. "Hikaru thought I was you" said Clef again. Eagle  
walked over to Clef. He wanted to know more.  
  
Late that night Lantis left Hikaru to sleep. She was alright know and was sleeping  
much better. He kissed her on the forehead and covered her. He walked over to the door  
and took one last look at her and left. Hikaru slept peacefully for a couple hours more but  
suddenly she began sweat a cold sweat. She shot out of bed in fear. She got out of the bed  
and ran out of the door.  
  
The night Lantis was having trouble sleeping. She got out of his bed and wiped  
the sweat from his brow. He held his head in his hands. He seemed as if he was going to  
cry. Why must the nightmare keep coming back to haunt me he thought. He pictured the  
dream where he and Hikaru were happily together. Then the happy scenery changed into  
a dark gloomy place. Then he would see Hikaru's body float in the air and then drop  
down to her doom. Last before he'd awake was the chilling laughter of a voice. Lantis  
was wearing black pants and no shirt. He wiped the sweat of his chest and neck.  
Just then there was a loud pound on Lantis's door. Lantis got out of bed and  
opened it. There e stood Lafarga. "Lantis" he said. "Hikaru is gone". Lantis eyes  
widened. He quickly rushed out the door with Lafarga. Both of them ran down the  
hallway were he ran into Caldina and Ascot. "Have you seen her?" asked Caldina. "No"  
said Lafarga. Just then Ascot eyes widened. "Ascot what's wrong?" asked Caldina. "OH  
MY GOD" shouted Ascot pointing out the window. The three looked out the window and  
saw Hikaru she saw standing at the edge of a peak of the castle. "She's not going to...  
jump" shouted Ascot. Just the Lafarga noticed that Lantis was gone. "COME ON"  
shouted Lafarga.  
  
Hikaru stood at he edge of the castle's peak. The wind blew her hair into her face.  
She wiped away her hair and said, "I'm coming". Her eyes where deep red again like she  
was under control. She took another step closer to the edge. Then she took a deep breath  
and jumped. 


	8. The True Knights

Chapter 8: The True Knights  
  
Hikaru fell down quickly to the ground. Lafarga, Caldina, and Ascot watched in  
horror as Hikaru fell. Just then Umi, Fuu and Eagle had reached the top of the castle.  
"Where is Hikaru?" said Eagle. Eagle ran to them to see Hikaru's body falling. Just then  
a black horse flew under her and caught her. "LANTIS" everyone shouted in relief.  
Lantis flew back up to the peak. He dismounted his horse and it disappeared quickly.   
Eagle ran to Hikaru's side followed by the others. Hikaru eyes were closed and she  
breathed lightly. "Is she..." said Umi. Fuu checked Hikaru's pulse and said quietly,  
"She's asleep". Everyone sighed in relief when there was a sudden blast from behind.   
Everyone looked back to see Kyu, Aoi, and Tara grinning at them. All three had  
the swords out and were ready to fight. "Well, well, well" said Kyu with an evil grin on  
his face, "It seems its time for you to die to bad Hikaru didn't fall to her doom". Eagle  
glared at him and pulled out his light sword. Kyu smiled and motioned for Eagle to come  
attack. Eagle then ran toward Kyu firing his laser. Kyu easily blocked them and then  
began to fight with Eagle. Aoi and Tara laughed as they watched. Umi tapped Fuu on the  
shoulder and pointed toward Aoi and Tara. Fuu understood what she was saying.  
"EMERALD TYPHOON" shouted Fuu hitting Tara. "SAPPHIRE WHIRLWIND"  
shouted Umi hitting Aoi. Aoi and Tara yelped in pain. Then they stared at Umi and Fuu.   
"WATER DRAGON" shouted Aoi trying to hit Umi. "WINDS OF  
PROTECTION" said Fuu blocking the attack. "WATER DRAGON" shouted Umi. Tara  
and Aoi shrieked. "Winds of protection" shouted Tara protecting herself. Aoi screamed  
and stared at Tara. "You idiot why didn't you protect me" shouted Aoi glaring at her.  
Tara bit her lip as Aoi began to shout at her. Just then Fuu tied them up using her magic  
and there swords fell to the ground. Umi and Fuu scrambled to pick them  
"I can't lift it" said Fuu trying to lift her sword. "Mine is a puddle" said Umi  
trying to touch her sword. Aoi and Tara busted out laughing at them. "You'll never be  
able to pick up your swords" said Aoi. "They're ours know" said Tara. Umi and Fuu  
looked at each other and then there was a sudden blast sending them flying. "UMI"  
shouted Ascot running to her. Eagle clutched is arm which was bleeding. "Sorry but its  
time for you to die" said Kyu. Aoi and Tara were released from the restraints. The picked  
there swords back up and stood neck to Kyu. "Good bye" said the three waving  
"FLAME ARROW" shouted Hikaru hitting Kyu making the sword fall out of his  
hand. Hikaru was holding on to Lantis. "Oh so your awake" said Kyu rubbing his hand.  
Hikaru glared at Kyu and Kyu glared back. "Are you trying to challenge me in your  
condition you'd die" said Kyu eyeing the sword. Hikaru let go of Lantis and limped a  
little toward Kyu. "I'm not afraid of you" said Hikaru. Kyu grinned and then shouted,  
"FLAME ARROW". Hikaru blocked the attack with her arms and then began to glow  
red. "RUBY LIGHTING" screamed Hikaru hitting Kyu, Aoi, and Tara. The magic was so  
powerful that Aoi and Tara dropped there swords and hid behind Kyu. Umi and Fuu  
slowly walked over to Hikaru. Blood dripped from there arms and legs. "Umi... Fuu get  
your swords back" said Hikaru to them. "But what about you Miss Hikaru?" asked Fuu.  
"I'm going to keep them busy" said Hikaru looking back them  
  
Fuu and Umi nodded and headed toward there swords. Kyu didn't take his eyes  
off Hikaru. He watched the red glow consume her. She took a few steps closer to him.  
Kyu grinned. A little closer he thought as he watched her walk. "RUBY LIGHTING"  
shouted Kyu hitting Hikaru. She fell to the ground but got back up. The others watched in  
fear for Hikaru's safety. Hikaru slowly got back up. Just then Kyu kicked her in the head  
and she fell to the edge. Aoi and Tara watched Kyu and didn't care about Fuu or Umi  
anymore. Lantis watched in anger and then he couldn't stand he pulled out his sword but  
something hit him. It was Tara she had placed a barrier around them so no one would  
interfere.  
Umi and Fuu still couldn't pick up there swords. They looked at Hikaru then  
again tried to pick there swords up. "Its impossible" said Fuu. "Hikaru is going to die"  
said Umi beginning to cry. Both girls began to lose hope. They stopped trying to pick  
there swords up and sat crying. Suddenly a blue glow surrounded Umi and a green glow  
surrounded Fuu.   
  
* Umi's Mind *  
Umi was floating in air with no clothing on. Her long hair covered her body from  
the cold. She had a pair of wings on her back and a frown on her face. Umi looked  
around her. She was in a dark place with water all around. Umi floated above the water  
with her reflection looking back at her. Tears slid down Umi's cheeks into the water  
causing ripples. Umi looked at her reflection which disappeared from the water. In place  
was a dragon. "Young girl from another world" said the dragon. "Selece" said Umi.  
Selece came out of the water and faced Umi. He stood face to face with Umi. Umi  
reached to touch him but when she did her hand went threw him like he was made of  
water. "Young girl from another world why have you given up hope?" asked Selece.  
"Selece why can't I touch you" asked Umi. He didn't respond. Umi stood strait up  
centimeters from touching the water. "Selece... Hikaru is going to die and its all my  
fault" she cried out. "Umi... you have never given up before... you saved Hikaru before...  
the sword you have is a tool that helped revive me... but it was you who was able to  
revive me you and only you. Umi remember that you and only you are able to touch me...  
and you and only you can save Hikaru. Remember then call my name and dawn me once  
again".  
With that Selece disappeared into the water. Umi felt a gust of wind blowing at  
her. She closed her eyes and clasped her hands together. I can help Hikaru... not by  
myself... Fuu and I must same her together she thought. Just then Umi began to glow a  
blue color. "SELECE".  
  
* Fuu Mind *  
Fuu was in the sky with clouds all around her. She to had a pair of wings on and  
had no clothing on. Fuu was rolled into a ball with her wings covering her. Suddenly  
there was a gust of wind. Fuu looked up and saw a bird flying toward her. "Windom" said  
Fuu reaching toward him. Fuu tried to touch him but was unable to. "Windom what has  
happened to you?" asked Fuu sadly. "What had happened to you?" replied Windom. Fuu  
let out a small gasp. "I don't understand" said Fuu looking away. Windom let out a  
screech making Fuu stare at him.  
"Fuu you have lost your will to fight and save your friend and Cephiro" began  
Windom. "Why have you given up so easily? Do you wish for your friend to die? Fuu  
believe in yourself and the sword your sword will be yours once again. Then call my  
name and dawn me once more". With that Windom disappeared. Fuu closed her eyes and  
stood strait up. If I believe... if I believe thought Fuu. Then Fuu began to glow green.  
"WINDOM".  
  
Back in reality Kyu watched Hikaru trying to get up but he kept shooting her  
down. Lantis and Eagle tried to break the barrier but it was impossible. Caldina, Lafarga,  
and Ascot held Fuu and Umi who were asleep. Just then as Kyu was about to kill Hikaru  
Umi and Fuu's bodies began to glow green and blue. "What the" said Caldina. Umi and  
Fuu's eyes opened and the stood up. Aoi and Tara stood with there eyes wide opened.  
Kyu turned and gasped. "GET THE SWORDS YOU FOOLS" shouted Kyu. Aoi and Tara  
ran to get the swords but Fuu and Umi reached them first.  
Umi's sword was water again as soon as she touched it. "I shall not give up" said  
Umi to herself. Fuu's sword had become heavily again when she had touched it. "If I  
believe" said Fuu softly. Suddenly Umi picked up the water in her hands and it formed  
into her sword. Then Fuu picked up the heavy sword with one hand and lifted it above  
her head. Then there armors had returned. Then the gloves that Aoi and Tara worn had  
disappeared and reappeared on Fuu and Umi. "SAPPHIRE WHIRLWIND" shouted Umi.  
"EMERALD TYPHOON" shouted Fuu. The two attack flew at Aoi and Tara killing them  
this time for good. Fuu looked over at Eagle who was injured. "WINDS OF HEALING"  
said healing Eagle.  
Kyu bit his lip he quickly grabbed Hikaru's sword and picked her up. Fuu and  
Umi glared at Kyu with there swords ready to strike. "I believe you should let her go  
before you to are destroyed" said Fuu. "Yeah" said Umi backing Fuu up. He grinned and  
held Hikaru by her hair over the edge. "No, I prefer for her to die" said Kyu. Kyu laughed  
and dropped Hikaru. Kyu then disappeared into thin air. Umi and Fuu ran to the edge to  
see Hikaru but they couldn't see her.   
The others looked down but the couldn't see her either. "You don't think" said  
Caldina. "LOOK" shouted Eagle pointing in the air. There was Kyu on horseback with  
Hikaru. He galloped away as fast as he could. Kyu looked back and glared at the Knights  
and then smiled. "If you want her back come to the sea Eagle at midnight... ALONE" he  
shouted disappearing from view. Everyone looked at Eagle. Lantis put his hand on his  
shoulder. "We have to go get her" said Umi. Fuu nodded ant the to were about to leave  
when Eagle stopped them. "He's going to kill Hikaru... if you go... he that if you have  
your powers back he would lose against you... I shall go alone" said Eagle looking away  
from everyone.   
Then Eagle ran off back inside the castle. Umi and Fuu looked at each other.  
"What do we do know?" asked Umi. "We have no choice but to follow Sir Eagle's  
advice he knows his brother better then we do and all we can do is hope" said Fuu. Lantis  
looked at the place Eagle was standing then out at the sky. What were they going to do  
know? 


	9. Eagle Vs. Kyu

Chapter 9: Eagle Vs. Kyu.  
  
Kyu typed rapidly while watching Hikaru strapped down in a chair. She had wires  
connected to her head and arms. He smiled and finished typing and got up. He smiled and  
examined Hikaru. He looked at her head and threw her hair. No burns he thought. Kyu  
then placed a visor over her eyes. "Lets see if you can beat me Hikaru" he said and put on  
a visor and sat in a chair next to her. He pressed a few buttons and then closed his eyes.  
Hikaru laid motionless in midair. "Hikaru" called Kyu. "Wake up". Hikaru's eyes  
fluttered opened. She placed her feet on the ground and walked forward. She looked  
around nervously. "This way Hikaru" called Kyu's voice. Hikaru spun around quickly.  
The voice was close so close. "No, over here" called Kyu. Hikaru spun back around but  
no one was there. The voice was closer know. She began to back away. Her heart was  
beating fast. Sweat began to fall down her head. Hikaru breathed hard and short breaths.  
She looked around but no one was there. "I'm right behind you" Kyu whispered in her  
ear. Hikaru's eyes widened and she stopped breathing for a moment. She stood there for  
a second and spun around to face Kyu. Kyu stood there with a grin on his face and  
Hikaru's sword in his hand.   
"Hello Hikaru how do you like my game?" asked Kyu taking a step closer to her.  
"Where are we" said Hikaru backing away from him. Kyu smiled and took a step closer  
to her. Hikaru backed away but hit a wall. Kyu pinned Hikaru to the wall and looked into  
her red eyes. "We're inside in your mind... only here I control everything" he whispered  
into her ear. Hikaru tried to push Kyu away and run but he was strong. "Let go of me or  
else" threatened Hikaru. Kyu laughed and said, "Or what?". Hikaru bit her lip and looked  
to the side. What could she do he was stronger then her and she couldn't use her magic.  
Just then Kyu disappeared and Hikaru shot up from the game. She was back in  
reality. Kyu was next to her. He took of his visor and walked away. "Eagle is here I better  
not keep him waiting" said Kyu looking back at her. He opened the door and then closed  
it behind him. Hikaru struggled to get free but the restraints were tight just like Kyu held  
her. It was all fake she thought. Hikaru looked around but the room was empty. She tried  
to wiggle again but it failed. "What do I do know?" she said to herself.  
  
At Castle Cephiro Umi and Fuu we're ready to go after Eagle. Lantis to wanted to  
go and so did Ferio and Ascot. Clef wished them good off and watch Umi and Fuu hold  
up there swords. "SELECE" Umi shouted. "WINDOM" shouted Fuu. The to appeared in  
the God Machines in an instant. "Sorry I took so long" said Umi to Selece. "Umi you  
have overcome thy obstacles you are truly brave" said Selece. Umi smiled and looked  
over to Windom and Fuu. "Windom thank you for helping me" said Fuu. "Fuu remember  
I will always be there when you need me" said Windom. Fuu smiled to and looked over  
to Umi and Selece.   
The two then looked down at Ascot, Lantis, and Ferio. The three men were on  
horses summoned by there magic. The three looked up at the Knights and nodded that  
they were ready. Umi and Fuu nodded and flew off. Lantis followed by Ferio and then  
Ascot flew into the sky following the Magic Knights.  
  
Eagle stood outside waiting for Kyu. He had was ready for anything. A sneak  
attack a trapdoor anything. Eagle took to steps closer to the giant door where Kyu's  
hideout was. The place reminded him of Autozam. Just then the door slowly opened.  
Eagle took a deep breath and walked in. When he was fully in the door closed quickly.  
The room was dark and there wasn't any sign of a light. Just then the a light dimmed on  
an figure. It was Kyu holding out Hikaru's sword. Eagle pulled out his light sword as Kyu  
walked toward him.  
"Eagle so good of you to come" said Kyu with an evil grin on his face. Eagle  
dimmed his eyes on Kyu. "Where is Hikaru?" asked Eagle pointing his sword at him.  
"Oh let me see... where is Hikaru... could she be in my room... dead on the floor" said  
Kyu chuckling. Eagle glared at him and screamed out, "NO!". Then he ran toward him  
and began to slash at him. Kyu laughed and blocked all his attacks. Eagle hit as hard as  
he could forcing Kyu back. Kyu then disappeared and reappeared behind Eagle ready to  
stab him. Luckily Eagle saw his reflection of his metal of his sword.  
Eagle blocked the attack and pushed Kyu away. But before Eagle could go hit his  
brother he heard a faint call. "Help me" said the voice. "Hikaru" he whispered. Eagle was  
about to run and find her when Kyu appeared in front of him. He ran toward him in rage.  
Eagle jumped out of the way and fired at him. Kyu fell to the ground and Hikaru's sword  
went flying. Eagle then ran threw the door hoping to find Hikaru. Eagle ran down a  
hallway looking at every room. "Hikaru" he called out. No answer. He ran along and  
came to a hallway with two ways to go. "Hikaru" he called again. When Eagle didn't her  
a response he walked to the right. "Eagle" said a faint voice. Eagle turned around and  
went down the left way and blasted a locked door open. Inside was Hikaru strapped to a  
chair.  
"HIKARU" said Eagle happily. "Eagle" said Hikaru. Eagle ran to her and began  
to take all the wires and stuff off her. Then he began to undo the straps her. "Lets get out  
of here" said Eagle taking her hand. Hikaru nodded and as they turned to leave there was  
Kyu breathing hard and holding Hikaru's sword. "You two aren't going anywhere' he  
hissed. Eagle put his hand in front of Hikaru to tell her to stay back. Then he again pulled  
out his laser sword. As the two were about to fight again there was a blast and made the  
whole place shake. "WHAT WAS THAT" shouted Kyu as the alarms went off.  
  
Outside Umi and Fuu were blasting the doors trying to get in. Lantis, Ascot, and  
Ferio stood behind them ready to get in. "WATER DRAGON" shouted Umi hitting the  
door hard. Fuu slashed her sword against it and made a dent. The two girls began hitting  
the door as hard as they could. Lantis was worried but hid it with a face of anger. Ferio  
looked around wondering why there were no guards. Ascot stared hard making sure Umi  
was okay.  
  
Inside Hikaru fell into Eagle's arms. Kyu ran over to the computer to see what  
was going on. He made a picture appear on the computer screen and saw Umi and Fuu  
blasting away. "Oh shit" said Kyu. "What's going on" asked Hikaru holding on to Eagle.  
"You idiot friends are blasting the door if they break it the explosives I have will  
explode" growled Kyu. Hikaru looked at Eagle in fear. Just then a louder alarm began to  
go off. "Its a breach" said Kyu. Just then there was another explosion from inside the  
base. The explosion began to cause a chain reaction. Eagle covered Hikaru so she  
wouldn't get hurt.  
Then the computer exploded that Kyu used to enter Hikaru's mind. Kyu looked  
up and screamed, "NO!". The computer blew up and became a dark black vortex. Just  
then Eagle and Kyu both got sucked in. Hikaru grabbed onto something as everything in  
the room began to get sucked. Just then the door opened and there stood Ascot, Lantis,  
and Ferio. "GET BACK" shouted Hikaru. The vortex then became bigger and began to  
suck the whole base in. Hikaru let out a scream and got sucked in. "HIKARU" shouted  
Lantis. Lantis was about o go after her when Ferio and Ascot grabbed him by the arms  
and dragged him out of the base. Just then the base was sucked in as soon as they got out.  
"What's going on" shouted Umi to the three. "Its a vortex" said Ascot. "Hikaru  
was sucked in and Eagle and Kyu are probably in there to" said Ferio. Fuu gasped and  
stared at the vortex.   
  
In the vortex Eagle and Kyu ended up in a canyon. The two were fighting again.  
Kyu jumped up and fired at Eagle. Eagle blocked the attack and fired at him. Kyu dodged  
the attacks and fired missing Eagle by a mile. Eagle looked at Kyu confused. Suddenly  
there was a loud rumble sound. Eagle looked behind him and up and say a giant boulder.  
Eagle began to run away when the boulder fell on his legs. Anotehr rock fell on Eagle's  
laser sword and smashed it. Kyu laughed and jumped out of the canyon. "The vortex will  
close soon and from know on I'm Eagle Vision of Autozam" said Kyu laughing. Eagle  
tried to get up but the boulder was to heavly. Kyu laughed and ran away.   
Hikaru awoke on the ground. She got up and shook her head. "Ouch" she said  
rubbing her head. Then she quickly got up and saw the vortex which was growing smaller  
little by little. She was about to go and look for Eagle when she saw him. "Eagle" said  
Hikaru in worried tone. "Its me Hikaru we have to go" he said grabbing her arm. "Eagle  
what happend to Kyu?" she asked walking with him. Kyu looked at her and smiled. "He's  
trapped in the canyon... come on we have to go before the vortex closes" said Kyu.  
Hikaruyanked her arm out of his grasp. Kyu looked at her. She backed away. "Your not  
Eagle" she said clenching her fist.  
"How did you know we look excactly alike" said Kyu surprised. Hikau looked  
down. "Eagle would not of left you inthat canyon he only faought you to deffend  
himself" said Hikaru. Kyu rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand. "Come the vortex will  
close soon just forget him I'll take his place no one will ever know" said Kyu pullin her  
along. Hikaru yanked her hand out of his grasp again and shook her head. "I would and I  
love him: she said running away. Kyu glared as she ran off. "You'll be trapped here  
forever" he shouted. But Hikaru didn't look back she ran to the canyon to look for Eagle.  
"Eagle" she shouted looking for him. "Over here' Eagle shouted back. Hikaru ran  
over to Eagle and saw him pinned. She looked at the rock and then backed away. "cover  
your head" said Hikaru. Eagle covered his head. Hikaru summoned her magic. "RUBY  
LIGHTING" she screamed out destroying the boulder. Hikaru ran to Eagle and helped  
him up. Then the two ran out of the canyon toward the vortex. But there in front of them  
stood severl hundred monsters. "FLAME ARROW" shouted Hikaru killing one of them.  
The monsters then all flew at Hikaru and Eagle ready to kill them when a huge blast  
blasted a couple of monsters to death. There stood Lantis looking toward them  
"LANTIS" they both shouted. Lantis slashed his way threw the monsters and helped  
Eagle up. "I couldn't leave you to in here" he said. Hikaru smiled and she began to kill  
more monsters with her magic. Just then there was a huge blast making Lantis and Eagle  
fall down unconsious. Hikaru ran to them and began to cry. More monsters surrounded  
them. "HELP ME" she screamed out. 


	10. Sacrifice

Chapter 10: Sacrifice  
  
Hikaru stood in the middle of Lantis and Eagle's bodies so no monster could hit  
them. The monsters all growled and glared evilly. Hikaru wanted to run away and fast.  
But where would she go and with Lantis and Eagle out cold it be hard to watch them and  
defeat them. "If only I had my sword" she thought. Just then a monster flew at Hikaru.  
"FLAME ARROW" she shouted hitting the monster. But the monster as only stunned.  
Hikaru gasped and then hit it again but still no more effect then the last time. Just then  
the another monster hit Hikaru from behind sending her flying.   
She let out a scream and looked up another monster whipped her with its tail.  
Hikaru flew into a tree. She fell flat on her face in pain. She got up and shouted, "RUBY  
LIGHTING". The monsters blocked the attack. Hikaru screamed and ran to the side but  
she was trapped in the middle of the monsters. One by one the monsters came closer to  
hitting her. Suddenly a monster hit Hikaru making her fall. A monster growled and  
showed its claws to Hikaru. Hikaru let out a scream as it was about to hit her when  
someone slashed the monster in half. "Umi? Fuu?" said Hikaru weakly. Hikaru looked  
but what she saw wasn't Umi or Fuu but Kyu.  
Kyu ran to her side and looked at her. "You okay?" he said quietly. Hikaru  
nodded and stood up. Kyu stared at the animals who began attacking. He easily sliced  
them to pieces. Hikaru watched in amazement. Thinking that Kyu out all the people that  
had just saved her was Kyu. He ran to Hikaru and picked her up. "We have to get you out  
of here" he whispered to her. "To many monsters". He ran toward the monsters. Hikaru  
shut her eyes and clutched onto him. He jumped over the monsters and landed next to  
Eagle and Lantis.  
He let Hikaru down and watched the monsters running toward him. "Is it true?"  
he asked quickly. "Huh?" asked Hikaru. "Is it true that Eagle would sacrifice his life for  
mine?" he said looking her strait in the eye. Hikaru nodded. Kyu smiled and then took off  
Hikaru's glove. He handed it to her and smiled. Hikaru held the glove there for a  
moment. Then she slipped it on. Her sword disappeared from Kyu's hands into hers. Kyu  
then pulled out his light sword. "Lets get them and get out of here" he said looking over  
the monsters. Hikaru nodded and the two ran toward the monsters slashing them in half.  
  
You are like fast wind that sweeps across he surface   
of the ocean and all dreams have are always  
taken care of by infinite rays of the sun.  
  
Kyu and Hikaru slashed there way threw the monsters easily. But more and more  
monsters appeared. What where they going to do the vortex was closing and they has so  
little time left. Kyu looked back at Eagle and Lantis. He bit his lower lip and looked at  
Hikaru. He then ran toward her and slashed the monsters around her. He grabbed her  
hand and pulled her to Eagle and Lantis.   
  
And know as I see you. Your back is turned to me   
but you are reaching. Pointing toward the future both  
your wings are broken so why do you hide all your pain?  
  
Hikaru followed him. Kyu looked at Hikaru and frowned. His eyes were full of tears but  
they didn't fall down his cheeks. "I'm getting you out of here" he said. "WHAT?" said a  
stunned Hikaru. "The vortex will close if you don't go know". Hikaru watched him like  
he was crazy. "But Lantis and Eagle..." she sputtered. "There going with you" he replied.  
He closed is eyes and Eagle and Lantis were in a bubble floating in the air. He motioned  
for Hikaru to get inside it  
  
Softly let me wipe away your tears  
Softly let me hold you in my arms  
Softly let me conquer you because  
I want to see you in your glory.  
  
"What about you" she said. "I'm staying here there is no way I'd be able to get the four  
of us out of here" he said looking at her. Hikaru ran to Kyu. "I'll stay and fight with you"  
she said pulling her sword back out. Kyu grabbed her arm and nodded in disagreement.  
"My brother would risk his life for me and all these years I've been jealous" he said. He  
smiled and pushed Hikaru in the bubble and the began to float to the vortex. "KYU!"  
shouted Hikaru. "CALL ME HAWK" he shouted back to her.  
  
I'll give you I'll give you  
If you choose to lay your   
head down then all the   
dreams that you dream   
will live on!  
  
Hikaru pounded on the bubble wanting it to burst so she could help Kyu... Hawk.  
"HAWK PLEASE" she screamed. Hawk waved good to her and then shouted, "Tell my  
brother I'm sorry and that I'm glad to be his brother" he said as he turned back to the  
monsters. Hundreds of monsters surround Kyu. Hikaru watched in horror as the monsters  
over powered him. Kyu still held his ground until a monster with razor sharp claws  
stabbed him in the stomach. Hikaru screamed and pounded harder.   
  
I'll give you I'll give you  
If you hold a heart that's  
true know then your love  
will return back to you.  
  
Hawk watched as they disappeared in the vortex. He smiled one last smile at Hikaru and  
then closed his eyes.  
  
I give you my love La LULLABY.  
  
Hikaru sat in a room next to Lantis by Eagle's bed. Eagle had been asleep for  
three days strait. Hikaru laid her head on Lantis. She hadn't told anyone how she got out  
of the vortex with Eagle and Lantis. She felt hadn't much of an appetite and didn't feel  
like talking. Just then Eagle stirred in his bed. His eyes fluttered opened and he looked to  
the side and smiled. Lantis got up and said, "Glad your better". Eagle sat up in bed and  
stretched his arms. "I'm vary hungry" said Eagle. "I'll get the cooks to make you  
something" said Lantis leaving. When Lantis left Eagle looked at Hikaru. She slid out of  
her chair and sat next to him. "What happened while I was out" asked Eagle. Hikaru bit  
her lip. "Well not much everyone was really tired and worried about you" she said  
quietly. "No, I mean in the vortex" he replied.   
Hikaru turned away. "Well... I..." began Hikaru. "Hikaru tell me" pleaded Eagle.  
Hikaru sank into Eagle's arms. She was crying softly letting her tears slide down his bare  
chest. She wanted to tell him but just thinking about it made her cry harder. She looked  
up and Eagle's warm eyes. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "Hikaru..." he said  
softly. She looked up at Eagle. "He saved us... and he was sorry..." said Hikaru crying  
more. Eagle stroked Hikaru's hair. Hikaru got up and turned to leave. "I have to go" she  
said. Eagle watched Hikaru walk to the door. She was about to leave when she turned to  
Eagle. "He said he was glad to be your brother... Hawk said hat before he..." Hikaru  
mumbled the last few words and left. Eagle laid back and smiled. He then opened his  
drawer and took out a picture of two identical children. "Hawk" he murmured.  
  
Three weeks later Hikaru stood in her room dressed in a new white wedding  
gown. Few was in a green dress and Umi was in a blue one. The were fixing her hair and  
make up. "Okay lets see" said Umi. "Something old". Hikaru held out a red bow.  
"Something new" said Fuu. Hikaru touched her wedding dress. "Something borrowed"  
said Umi. Fuu pulled out her jewel the Ferio gave her and tied it on Hikaru's dress. "And  
something blue" finished Hikaru. Umi held out a blue headband that would hold Hikaru's  
vale from falling.  
"PREFECT" the three girls shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door.  
Caldina and Presea entered the room. Both had soft pink dresses on. Presea held out a  
yellow bouquet for Fuu, A blue bouquet for Umi, and a white one for Hikaru. "Well  
missy you look wonderful" said Caldina. Mokona bounced into the room and went  
"PUU" loudly. He jumped into Umi's arms an sniffed the flowers. "We better get going"  
said Presea opening the doors.  
The five girls and Mokona left the room. The marched down to the main hallway  
to the throne room. Umi peaked into the room and saw that everyone was ready. Fuu took  
a peak and spotted Lady Ascot, Sang Yung, and Chang Ang. Caldina looked to and saw  
Princess Tarta and Tatra sitting across from them. Then Presea took a look and also saw  
Geo Metro and Zazu Torque sitting behind Tarta and Tatra. Everywhere around the room  
were people from Cephiro, Autozam, Chizeta, and Farhen. Hikaru looked in and saw  
Lantis and Eagle standing at alter. Eagle was looking nervous at Lantis.  
Just then Master Mage Clef appeared and the music started. Caldina and Presea  
walked down the isle escorted by Lafarga. Umi walked down the isle with Ascot. Fuu  
walked down the isle after them with Ferio. Then came Mira who was dropping flower  
petals around. She was wearing a cute white dress and a tiny tiara. Hikaru smiled when  
Mira was finished and then walked down the isle. Everyone stood up and watched her  
walk down. Eagle and Lantis smiled at each other. As Hikaru reached the alter for the  
ceremony to begin there was a loud crash.  
"What know" said Umi getting mad. There was another loud crash and then the  
wall began to collapsed. Lantis and Eagle grabbed Hikaru and ran out of the way. There  
stood hundred of monsters. "OH NO" shouted Umi and Fuu. The two girls looked at each  
other and transformed into there armors. Hikaru looking madder then ever transformed  
into her armor and helped Umi and Fuu. Ascot, Ferio, Caldina, and Lafarga had enough  
they ran to with swords at there side to kill them. Eagle ran to the side as the roof began  
to collapse. Lantis stood there dumbstruck. Eagle shouted for him to move but Lantis  
stood there as if he was frozen. "It can't be..." he whispered to himself.  
Just then a invisible figure picked Hikaru up and made her fall unconscious  
somehow. "HIKARU" shouted Lantis. "Poor Lantis" laughed the voice, "you couldn't  
protect her... your love... well her fate is know decided". Then Hikaru's body fell down.  
"My dream" he said with his eyes widened. Her body hit the ground. "NO" shouted  
Lantis running to her. An evil laughter echoed threw the land. Clef looked up. "That dark  
presence I felt it before... but its stronger know" said Clef. Lantis began to cry as he held  
Hikaru's lifeless body in his arms.  
  
Authers Note: Okay first of all I'd ike to say I do not own Rayearth or anything cool   
like that. Just a CPU and another stuff. Second THANKS SOOOOOOOO MUCH for reading my fic.  
Third I'd like to thank my friends Bunny, Princess Ami, and Windom101 for supporting me  
and saying how much they love to read my fics. Finally I'd like to say thanks again for  
reading & reviewing my fic. Thanks!  
  
~~Princess Hikaru~~  
  
P.S. There is one final story becase if Hikaru dies that be pretty sad and she's my fave  
so I can't kill her. Please wait for the next book to see what happens to Hikaru, Lantis,  
and Eagle. The last one will tell some secerets likewhy was Lantis hiding his dream, and  
when did Clef feel the evil presence. It will also solve the biggest mystery of all...  
WILL HIKARU, EAGLE, AND LANTIS EVER GET MARRIED??????????????????  



End file.
